Mistakes in the Warriors Series/Field Guides
The Warriors series is incredibly long, with each book published in a relatively short span of time. As a result, mistakes often appear in the novels, the images, and in the official website devoted to the series. This article documents many of these mistakes in the Field Guides. ''Secrets of the Clans *Timberfur and Oakheart aren't listed on Crookedstar's deputy list. *Scourge is mistakenly called Blood. *Sharptooth is mistakenly called Sharpclaw. *Tawnypelt mentions that she fell into the ocean at the sun-drown-place, when only Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, and Stormfur fell in. *In the "Other Animals" section under horses/sheep/cows it says "Large fenced fields and sometimes hay-filled Twoleg barns" at the beginning of the sentence. The words "Live in" are omitted. *Squirrelflight is mistakenly called by her apprentice name. *Graypool is mistakenly listed as Crookedstar's apprentice. *Sedgecreek is not listed on Crookedstar's apprentice list. *White-eye is mistakenly called a tom. *Darkstripe is not listed in Tigerstar's apprentice list. Cats of the Clans *Stonefur is mistakenly listed as Feathertail's mentor. *Leafdapple is mistakenly mentioned as having been a kittypet when Firestar found her instead of a rogue. *On Heatherpaw's page it says seven lives were nearly lost in the underground river instead of eight. *Firestar is mentioned as leader of ThunderClan at a time when he was only a warrior. *Blackstar is mistakenly mentioned as Nightstar's deputy. *Rock says that he can see Blossomkit's eyes shine, although he is supposed to be blind. ;'Image Mistakes''' *Graystripe's eyes are green instead of yellow. *There's no nick in Boulder's ear. *Crowfeather's eyes are amber instead of blue. *Stonefur's ears aren't torn. *Silverstream's pelt is bluish-gray. *Stoneteller has blue eyes. *Hollyleaf's eyes are shown as blue when really they are green. *Stormfur is short-furred. *Ravenpaw has a black chest instead of white. *Onestar is shown with a white muzzle, paws, chest, and white-tipped tail. ''Code of the Clans *White-eye is mistakenly called a tom. *White-eye has been mentioned with both eyes, when it is previously stated that she had already lost one eye to a badger. *Graypaw is mistakenly referred to by his warrior name while he's still an apprentice. *Squirrelflight describes her warrior vigil despite never having one. *Longtail is mistakenly called Longstripe. Battles of the Clans *Rainwhisker is mistakenly said to have been killed in the badger attack. *Brokenstar is mentioned as a black tom. *Ashpaw and Fernpaw are mistakenly mentioned with their warrior names. *Foxheart is mentioned as a tom. The Ultimate Guide *On the timeline poster the Ravenpaw manga arc is listed before Firestar's Quest, even though Squirrelflight and Leafpool are shown in the manga and have yet to be born in Firestar's Quest. *Rusty is described with a red pelt. *Sandstorm is called russet. *Leafpool is said to have seen Brambleclaw kill Hawkfrost herself, but in ''Sunset, she is shown arriving shortly after this took place. *Cinderheart is said to have become an apprentice with her brothers, when she has only one brother. *Ravenpaw is said to have blue eyes. *Hal is called a rogue instead of a kittypet. *Nightstar is said to have died of greencough instead of the Carrionplace Disease. *It is mentioned that Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Dawnpaw, and Tigerpaw created a false message from StarClan, forgetting to mention their brother Flamepaw, who also helped. This is also mentioned later in the book. *Tigerstar is said to have died in the battle with BloodClan when he actually died a few days before. *Cedarstar is said to have heather-colored eyes. *Badgerfang said Brokenstar had forced him and his littermates into battles too early, despite being the only kit in the litter. *Pinestar is called ginger, then red. *Mossheart is called a tom. *Despite being alive in The Last Hope, Tallpoppy is shown in StarClan during Tigerstar's nine lives ceremony. *Feathertail is said to be a WindClan cat. *Crookedstar is said to have broken his jaw while playing when he broke it while fleeing from Goosefeather. *Mapleshade is listed as a RiverClan cat despite having been rejected upon seeking refuge after the loss of her kits and exile from ThunderClan. **She is said to have never been able to get revenge while she was alive, yet she got her revenge in Mapleshade's Vengeance by killing Ravenwing, Frecklewish, and Appledusk. **She is said to have broken the jaw of a pike in order to make Crookedjaw deputy, when she actually broke the jaw of a squirrel. *Leopardstar is said to have made Mistyfoot her deputy before Stonefur. *Stonefur is said to be Featherpaw's mentor. *Hawkfrost is said to have wanted to take over the Clan before he knew who his father was. This is false, as in Return to the Clans, Sasha tells Hawkfrost and Mothwing who he was before they joined RiverClan. *Hawkfrost is said to have insisted that he had no part of the Mudclaw's rebellion, despite the fact that he admitted his support in Starlight. *Scourge is said to be Violet's littermate. *Scourge is said to have announced that he planned to take over the forest before he killed Tigerstar. *Bluestar's kits were said to be stolen by a hungry badger, when in Bluestar's Prophecy, they were said to be taken by an unknown animal through a fox-sized hole. *Crookedstar is said to have made his promise to Mapleshade when he was an apprentice, when he actually promised when he was a kit. *Tigerclaw is mistakenly called Tigerstar twice during his leadership ceremony before receiving his nine lives. *Sagewhisker is said to be the medicine cat under Cedarstar's and Raggedstar's rule, however she passed away before Raggedstar become leader. *It's said that the Clan cats arrived at the Tribe of Rushing Water on their way to the sun-drown-place instead of from the sun-drown-place. *Brook is mistakenly said to have been banished along with the Clan cats while Sharptooth was terrorizing the Tribe of Rushing Water. *Moth Flight is said to be exiled from WindClan, when in Moth Flight's Vision, she left by her own will. *Wind Runner is called Windstar when Moth Flight leaves WindClan, despite not receiving that name for many moons afterwards. Image mistakes: *Graystripe's eyes are green instead of yellow. *Millie's eyes are green instead of blue. *Crowfeather's eyes are amber instead of blue. *Silverstream's pelt is bluish-gray. *Stoneteller has blue eyes. *Hollyleaf's eyes are shown as amber when they should be green. *Onestar is shown with a white muzzle, paws, chest, and white-tipped tail. *Brightheart's eye is shown as amber instead of blue. *Cinderheart is shown with amber eyes instead of blue. *Dovewing is shown with green eyes instead of blue. *Sagewhisker is shown with yellow eyes instead of blue. *Flametail is shown with amber eyes instead of blue. *Sharpclaw is shown with blue eyes instead of green. *Brook is shown with amber eyes instead of gray. *Crag is shown with green eyes instead of amber. *Mudclaw is shown with green eyes instead of amber. *Stonefur is shown with amber eyes instead of blue. *Willowshine is shown with dark blue eyes instead of green. *Briarlight's eyes are yellow-green instead of sky blue. *Jayfeather's eyes have no pupils. *Squirrelflight is missing her single white paw and bushy, squirrel-like tail. Notes and references }}Category:Reference